Beautiful Monster
by NickiNarcissistxoxo
Summary: Her mind could be so fickle. It could be a torture chamber with sounds of screams reverberating against the walls at any given moment and at another; It was blank, emotionless and ready for the feeling of blood between her fingers. She was trapped between her ties to her family and her mind, both scary places, that she didn't think she'd make it out of alive.
1. An Ending Without A Story

**AU/AH story.  
****Disclaimer: I do not The Vampire Diaries. All rights go the CW, LJ Smith and other involved parties.  
****Please enjoy.**

******Beautiful Monster:****  
**_**An Ending Without A Story**_

Bonnie watched as her target threw back his shot and relished in the way the alcohol burnt a path to his stomach. His head came back down slowly, his eyes finding her just as before and he stared at her unabashed, his eyes taking on a hungry predatory look. He had been staring at her for the last five minutes and she breathed a sigh of relief when he stood and made his way across the room, his eyes never leaving hers even as the women around him tried to draw his attention.

"Hi," He said once he was looming in front of her small frame. "I'm Rick,"

"Stephanie," she replied, placing her small hand into his.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked and when she nodded and smiled coyly, he sat in the unoccupied stool on her right. He angled his body to her, giving her his full attention.

Bonnie smirked inwardly, if this all went well she'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand by the end of the night. She resisted the urge to taste the air because her body was humming with excitement and she was sure it was evident in the air.

"What's such a lovely lady like you doing alone at the bar?"

Bonnie pouted slightly, just enough to seem genuinely disappointed. Their drinks arrived and he took a sip of hers before replying.

"My friend stood me up," Bonnie said, taking a bigger sip from her cocktail now and deciding not to divulge.

"That's a shame," Rick murmured, his voice lowering and he leaned closer all the while keeping her green gaze. "But I can keep you company, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled invitingly and they both walked out of the bar.

By the end of the night, Bonnie was half a million dollars richer and Rick's body was caught in the Gulf Stream current towards God knows where.

* * *

If Bonnie said she had never lost sleep over her profession she'd be lying because at night when she was done with her job and laid her head down on the bed of whatever crappy motel she decided to stay in, she'd see their faces and hear the pleads for their lives in her ears.

Sleep had evaded her for quite some time after the very first time she killed. She could still hear her father's words of encouragement as she held the gun in her shaky ten year old grip, pointed right at one of her father's lackeys. His eyes were glassy, not with unshed tears at the prospect of dying but at the prospect of being killed by someone he watched grow up. She was betraying his trust but as her father growled twisted reassurements and thinly veiled threats in her ear that she'd be betraying her blood if she didn't comply. So she pulled the trigger, unsurprised by the noise it made but at the exhilaration she felt at taking a life.

Should she apologize for feeling like God in that moment? Or having conflicting feelings about her action? She suppressed her own thoughts that struggled to stifle her with guilt and feelings of resentment to her father. She had long since stopped thinking about if the persons she killed had family or friends who would miss them and sooner or later the details of their faces who blur until she can't remember if they were real or part of her imagination.

But that's it, if she allowed her mind to forget her victims what does that say about her? That she was a monster? For not batting an eye when she clicked the safety off her 50 caliber twin Desert Eagles and shot the person right through their eyes? Her mind could be so fickle. It could be a torture chamber with sounds of screams reverberating against the walls at any given moment and at another; It was blank, emotionless and ready for the feeling of blood between her fingers.

She was trapped between her ties to her family and her mind, both scary places, that she didn't think she'd make it out of alive.

* * *

"It's done," She said into the disposable phone and she could almost hear her father smiling.

"Great," He said bruskly "You're on the next flight back home,"

"Understood, see you soon," She attempted to say but he terminated the call after he gave his orders.

She dismantled the phone and threw it in the nearby garbage bin, taking up her duffel bag; the only thing she had brought with her and grabbed a cab to the airport.

:::

She hit the training dummy harder, the sweat trickling down the back the only indication of how hard she was working. She was breathing through her mouth in even puffs when Caroline attempted to sneak up on her.

She turned, swinging right for the blonde's midsection but she dodged, managing to hit Bonnie in her stomach and she was about to go for the face when Bonnie dropped herself into a side sweep knocking her legs from under her but she was back on her feet in no time. They did faux lunges at each other for a while before attempting to land blows but not succeeding and then they stopped, still in defensive positions eyeing each other carefully before accepting the fact that they tied. Realistically Bonnie who had started training in martial arts as soon as she was out of diapers would have wiped the floor with Caroline but there was no need to go all out when she was just recovering from a bout of jet lag.

Caroline flashed a smile at Bonnie, who chuckled lightly. "So how was Cali?"

"Hot," Bonnie shrugged. Caroline raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her as if to say _"Really?" _  
Bonnie sighed elaborating. "I mean there's not much time to sight see when you're trailing and observing some sleazebag."

Caroline took a swing of the water that she bought out of nowhere and sat on the training mats, indicating that Bonnie do the same. They sat in silence, it wasn't weird per say but it was loaded. A heavy silence that made Bonnie think that Caroline wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Not as yet.

Caroline was the closest Bonnie had ever come to a friend. Growing up in a multi-million dollar crime family didn't give you much time to make friends and who'd want to be friends with a murderer anyway?  
But Caroline was different, she was an orphan, her dad was a drunk and had killed her mother and then himself in a drunken stupor and by whatever grace of God, or curse of Satan; she had found her way to them and her father saw no qualms about taking Caroline in, lulling her into a false sense of security and then using her debt to him to turn her into what Bonnie was; a monster.

Bonnie was there when they found her, culled into a ball in an alcove right outside of one of their business headquarters and normally she wouldn't have stopped for a homeless person but she had the saddest eyes, almost sadder that Bonnie's. So she had stopped and looked down at her sunken face and her tortured eyes of the girl who looked no more older than 15 and she held out her hand. Bonnie's security team watched as the girl looked up at the hand distrustfully but they stared into each other's eyes before she took it hesitantly.

Bonnie snuck a glance at Caroline and she sighed, besides that Caroline was an orphan and she had no other family, she doesn't really know much about what Caroline had to go through on the streets.

* * *

"New assignment," Her father said bruskly as Bonnie entered the room. Tyler, her father's head of security nodded at her as she sat. She had been summoned for her next job which he father always arranged. Sometimes she felt exploited because her father arranged all the hits which he collected on greatly and she barely made any profit.

Tyler slid over the folder to her ad she opened it looking at the picture of a raven haired man with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes then slid over to the other pages and she stopped.

"Wait, this says 4 to 6 months."

Her father looked up from the loose pages in front of him. "That's correct." He said simply.

"But none of my other assignments ever took that long before."

Tyler and her father shared a look. "Well that's because this one isn't just a slice and dice operation. It requires finesse and I think you're ready."

"Father, I'm an assassin not a spy."

Her father gave her a cold calculating look that made her wish she had just shut up and agreed.

"Don't be so inflexible sweetheart," Bonnie shivered at the word of endearment. It always meant he was getting impatient even if he didn't sound that way. "It's fine. You just charm your way into his life and find out the information the client wants and then you can slice and dice him if necessary. "

Bonnie nodded and stood about to leave. "Oh and Bonnie," She stopped and turned to look at him "If you are having trouble I can always send Caroline in,"

Bonnie gritted her teeth and tried not to glare at him. He knew that Bonnie was fiercely protective of Caroline, ever since the day she found her and he knew he could always use that against her. She had never meant Caroline to get sucked into her life, worst yet her family life but she did and Bonnie hated herself for being the one to save her on one hand and condemn her on the other.

"I'll be fine," She said bruskly and turned taking long, defiant strides to the door before she could see his smirk.

* * *

She had ended up in New York this time; with new identification, an apartment on the upper east side, a loaded bank account and access to all the biggest parties and functions that her target was interested in. Of course that was no guarantee that he would be interested in her just because she moved within the same circles so plan B was in the works which involved a job at The Salvatore's company as his secretary because if she didn't catch his attention at the parties she'd have to create an opening at his job.

She slipped off her clothing now and lowered herself in the vanilla scented hot water. She had to be at a fundraiser in two hours. Bonnie got out of the water when her fingers were pruned and got ready for the party in a long black strapless sequin dress with a sweetheart neckline, black and silver glitter peep toe wedges by Jimmy Choo. Her accesories was simple; tear drop earring with a matching necklace and minimal makeup.

Bonnie gave herself a once over in the mirror.

_Let's get this show on the road. _

:::

Bonnie had been at this fundraiser for 30 minutes now and she fought the urge to run back to her apartment and cuddle up on the coach and watch reruns on Lifetime.

There was no sign of anywhere and she cursed inwardly. This is why she hated last minute assignments, it didn't give her time necessary for observations. It she had gotten this assignment earlier she would not be so antsy but some things are inevitable. She looked around and tense and someone was making their way behind her, she resisted the urge to turn pivot and attack, it was probably just another party guest so she forced her body to relax.

"You don't have a drink," A voice said and she imitated surprise and turned around to meet a pair of startlingly blue eyes. A smile broke out on her lips, this was going a lot smoother than expected.

Damon Salvatore: 26. CEO of his family company. Son of Adriano and Elizabeth Salvatore.  
Hobbies: Jogging, Karate, basketball, Cooking and Swimming .  
Blood Type: A  
Siblings: 1- Stefan Salvatore.  
Relationship status: Single

All the facts she read in his file flashed through her head as she smiled "I wasn't really thirsty," She said simply "But i can go for one now,"  
Damon smiled at her and took a flute of champagne off of one of the passing waiter's trays and handed it to her.

"I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Johnson" She said to Damon and she placed her hand into his. He lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you Bonnie." He said before sipping his champagne. "Enjoying the fundraiser?"

Bonnie scrunched up her face before she realized it and attempted to school her features but he saw.

"Ahh, not the boring charity type huh?"

Bonnie attempted to back-peddle "No, it's not that. I mean I love charities, it's just that-" Bonnie stopped herself and watched his amused expression; she suddenly felt stupid. He was having a laugh at her expense.

"You're laughing at me," Bonnie accused, angling her body away from him.

"No, no no no no. I'm sorry. I'm not," He said and Bonnie felt even stupider. She huffed and turned back to him feeling the need to explain his expression.

"Your face said differently," Bonnie insisted. "Your face said _This girl is so crazy,"_

Damon threw back his head at this and laughed. "You're so funny," He said when he managed to stop his round of laughter.

Bonnie tapped impatiently with her left foot, now that he took her as a rambling idiot, she would have no qualms about killing him.

He leaned closely to her invading her personal space and she stood still surprised at his imprudence, her body tensed as his eyes still sparkled with amusement.  
"Well since you think you could read me oh so well, why don't you tell me what you think I'm thinking?"

Bonnie stared into his intense blue eyes and she gulped. Just when she gathered herself, about to give a witty retort they were interrupted.

"Ah, Brother. There you are," A man said, his eyebrows raised at their intimate stance.

"Stefan," Damon said, smiling at him and the brunette hanging onto his arm, She had pretty whisky coloured doe eyes and long brown locks. She smiled pleasantly at them but something in her eyes flashed when her eyes travelled over Bonnie.  
"You were looking for me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and then made a motion with his head. Damon seeming to have forgotten that Bonnie was there, looked down in surprise.  
"Oh, this is Bonnie Johnson. I just met her. Bonnie, this my younger brother, Stefan. " He said turning back to Stefan and his girlfriend whom Bonnie assumed was Elena Gilbert.

She frowned inwardly. They didn't have pictures of all Damon's associates in the file, she felt frustrated again as she took Stefan's hand; she hated late assignments. Stefan repeated the same back hand kiss that Damon did and she smiled politely. If looks could kill,Elena would have had Bonnie on the floor, her life force fading away.

"This is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert," Stefan said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you," Bonnie said to Elena shaking her hand.

"And to you," Elena said, her voice neutral but her smile tight. Her eyes flashed back to Damon and Bonnie barely contained her smirk. She had put two and two together- almost- either Damon and Elena had an affair, are currently having an affair, Elena has feelings for Damon but can't leave Stefan fearing rejection or Elena and Damon both have mutual feelings for each other and don't want to act on it because it would hurt Stefan.

Yep, Bonnie had narrowed it down to those four choices and she had a really hard time deciphering which one it was because Damon didn't look directly at Elena and she on the other hand could barely take her eyes off him.

"Can I speak to you for a second brother?" Stefan asked and Damon agreed, he was about to follow Stefan when he turned back to her  
"I'll just be a second, I'd love to talk to you some more Ms. Johnson,"

Bonnie flushed thinking of their previous conversation and thanking God for her darker skin tone "Of course,"

Stefan and Damon left Bonnie and Elena trapped in a awkward silence which Elena felt the need to break "So, Bonnie, you have a lovely name,"

"Thank you,"

"I haven't seen you at these type of functions before."

"I'm new to New York," Bonnie said simply a self satisfied smile wanting to take up resident on her lips but she resisted, keeping her friendly smile in place.

"Oh," Elena said with interest, retrieving a champagne flute from a passing waiter's tray. "Where are you from?"

"I just got back to America actually, I've been roaming around Europe, Africa and Middle East," Bonnie recited her cover story.

"Vacationing?" Elena asked, one eyebrow raised, looking smug.

"Building wells in rural countries so the residents have fresh and much needed drinking water actually," Bonnie said sipping her champagne. "But nice guess," She added when Elena's look slipped off her face but it just seemed to anger Elena.  
Elena threw back her drink and plastered a strained smile on her face.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, What was this girl's problem? Bonnie sighed and tried not to roll her eyes, anything else she said now would just get her more angry and she really didn't need to be having a cat fight in the middle of her fundraiser right now so she shut her mouth and took measured sips of her remaining drink.

After a while of people watching, she saw Damon and Stefan weaving their way through the crowd once again. Elena spotted them as thy grew closer and she all but squealed in relief that she was getting away from Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie. I have to go but you should give me your number. We can do lunch sometime." Damon said and Bonnie accepted the phone he gave to her and imputed her number. Elena watched the exchange warily while Stefan merely smiled.

Bonnie watched as the trio headed off, she sighed in relief, the party was over but her night was just beginning. She waited until she was sure they made it outside and then followed.  
She had a change of clothes in her car. Tonight she followed him.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys. I read a fanfiction last night. I think it's called The Bosses Girl and it showed Bonnie as a really ruthless killer and I had a spark of inspiration and this idea just planted itself in my mind and it refuses to go away so I decided to share it with you guys. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. A Lunatics' Lament

**AN: Hi guys thanks to all those who read my story and reviewed. I am in love with this story idea and I hope I'm able to convey this story probably and that you'll love it too. In this chapter you guys will see why it seemed so easy for Bonnie to get Damon's attention without even trying. This is a filler so don't be too hard on me, next chapter will contain alot more action and will be uber long; I swear it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it belongs to the CW, LJ Smith and other involved parties.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beautiful Monster:**  
**A Lunatic's Lament.**  
**  
**

_"Am I insane?  
I ask myself over and over and over again  
Trapped in my brain  
Pull it out from the cracks in my skull  
Am I alone?  
Surrounded by shadows  
I think I might just be suffocating"_

_Everything around her was blood red, the walls, the sheet on the bed, even the long dress with an elegant slit on the side. Bonnie's knees wobbled as her head ached dully, she made her way over to the huge bed and sank down gratefully on the soft sheets. She closed her eyes willing the pain to recede when she heard a voice to her left.  
_

_Her eyes swung open and she turned her head to the voice. Rick. He lay there with a smug expression on his face and a bullet hole in the dead centre of his head. He smiled at her.  
_

_"You killed me," He said accusingly. Bonnie simply frowned at the illusion and it erupted into flames, a sinister laugh left in it's wake. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and willed herself to wake up.  
_

_"It's no use," A voice said to her right.  
_

_"Dad?" Bonnie murmured as she watched her father sitting on the edge of the bed._

_He chuckled, looking happy. The most positive emotion she had ever gotten out of him. "Don't fight it," He insisted "Just let it consume you,"_

_Bonnie shook her head and sat up, turning towards where her father was but he was gone. Her bed erupted into flames and she sat there dumbfounded, her chest heaving and a shrill ringing sound beginning as she watched the fire with mild interest. The fire got bigger and the ringing louder but she wasn't scared.__  
_

Bonnie sat up, her body clammy with sweat, a dull ache echoing in her head; her hand instinctively reaching for her gun she always kept under her pillow and as her hand wrapped around it, she calmed marginally. Her phone rung violently from it's perch on the side table and she reached for it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"Bonnie?" A voice said and she nodded before she realized he couldn't see her. She attempted to even her voice and get her senses in check. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, the red letters frowning back at her. 11:35 PM it read.

"This is she," Bonnie said after a beat.

"Oh great," The voice said and Bonnie blinked repeatedly. "This is Damon, we met at the fundraiser the other day?"

"Oh of course, hi Damon," She said easily falling back into her role.

"I hope I didn't wake you,"

"No," Bonnie said slowly, "It's fine. I'm glad you did,"

Silence.

Bonnie cleared her throat and made her voice light "This is about lunch isn't it?"

"Yeah," He said and Bonnie could tell he was smiling. "I'd love to take you out on Friday,"

"Of course," Bonnie said "That would be lovely,"

"Great," He said "I guess I'll see you then,"

"Yeah," Bonnie said her voice dropping before she hung up.

She got up, making her way straight to her bathroom to her vanity mirror. She gave herself a once over and shuddered at how pale and strained she looked. She opened the cabinet, pulling out her painkillers and popping two. She closed the cabinet and looking at her reflection thought better of it and popped another one into her mouth before swallowing some water.

* * *

**Then- **

Damon smiled at her back as she took confident steps toward the bathroom. He made sure no one was looking as he slipped in after her; winding his arms around her waist. She stiffened in his embrace and he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Damon, stop." She said, her voice firm. Damon frowned and turned Elena around, her brown eyes refusing to meet his. He held her chin up and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Elena, look at me." His grip tightened on her chin but she still refused to look at him.

He groaned and let go of her, running a hand through his raven hair.  
"You're not doing this to me, Elena,"

Elena's eyes snapped open at his words and she glared at him. "I can't do this with you anymore Damon, I love Stefan. I. Love. Him."

Damon thought back to all those nights spent together in that hotel room, her eyes half lidded with lust and when she murmured words that intoxicated him he smiled at her, telling her how much he loved her.

"So you're telling me you feel nothing for me?" Damon growled, pushing Elena roughly against the wall, her grip on her arms too tight. Elena's doe eyes welled up with tears.

"Damon, you're hurting me."

Damon let go of her and turned away from her pretty face. "Yeah, well you hurt me. I think it's only fair."

"Damon, I'm sorry. I-I jus-"

"Just what!? Just wanted to play with my heart?! Is that what you wanted?"

Elena raised her hand to touch his shoulder but she thought better of it, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Damon, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Oh the hell you did," He said turning back to her. He was towering over her now. His voice turned deathly calm which made Elena shiver "You don't care about anyone besides your fucking self,"

He gave her a look of disgust before leaving her pressed up against the wall, her eyes closed. In relief? Or regret? Damon didn't know and he didn't care to find out;knowing that the answer would hurt him either way.

He walked back to the fundraiser and stopped at the door of the vast ballroom, his eyes raking over everyone. People watching always calmed his nerves .

He saw a pretty girl, close to the door, looking uncomfortable in her long elegant dress. She was pretty with curly hair which cascaded down her caramel toned shoulders. Her hands were held at her sides in a defensive manner, her hand bare of any beverage. She looked around as if she was expecting someone.

He smirked and walked towards her. Probably she was waiting for him? A guy could only hope.

Damon had only wanted to hit it and quit it at first but this girl was surprisingly funny and she seemed so innocent. Bonnie, that was her name, she was a refreshing change from Elena, who he knew was a master manipulator, so when the opportunity arose he couldn't help but ask her for her sure to rub in Elena's face while was it because he knew her type, they liked it when guys seemed unobtainable.

But he did want to see Bonnie again; she'd be a welcome distraction.

* * *

She had been sitting on the sofa upside down for about a few hours and had nothing. Damon's apartment always seemed to be empty, he barely even slept in it. The only activity she saw in there was when his cleaning lady came on Wednesday and lounged in his bed and stole his canned foods.

His car wasn't any better, he simply drove to and fro in it. No dirty little secrets were revealed in it's confides and honestly Bonnie was getting impatient. She thought back to her case file the words _'4-6 months' _jumping out at her. If she had to do this for another day, she would have to shoot herself just to alleviate her boredom.

Bonnie righted herself when her burn phone rang from it's perch on the coffee table.

"Father," Bonnie said as she answered.

"Progress report," He said sounding bored.

"I've made contact and have bugged his residence and vehicle."

"..Okay," He said. "The client is anxious about getting the correct blueprints and ingredients. Be thorough understand?"

Bonnie placated her father and hung up. Salvatore inc. was much more than a pharmaceutical company, in the dark underbelly, it was a government contracted bio weaponry company that was experimenting with different formulas to use DNA to target and kill specific people through their water supply. Apparently another company wanted the multi-billion dollar government contract even if it meant ripping someone off to get it and she was going to help them.

_"Why does she have to do this? Can't she just get a job with the company?" Caroline asked irritably. Tyler rolled her eyes at her playfully and Bonnie smiled slightly. Caroline was only down here because Tyler would be briefing her and she liked him and Bonnie could bet Tyler liked Caroline too. _

_"I can't Care," Why can't they just admit they like each other and make my life easier by not having to answer useless questions they already knew the answers to? Bonnie thought "It's a government contracted company dealing with bio-weaponry. The secret service screens all employees for "the terrorist amongst them" "  
_

_Caroline teared her eyes away from Tyler and pouted "I wish I could come with you, I hear New York's nice this time of year and they are one of the most fashion forward cities," She mused_

_Bonnie gave her a look but kept silent, she didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to control Caroline's life, her father did a pretty good job with that. _

_"Probably, I could take you sometime," Tyler suggested and Caroline beamed. _

_"Really?"_

_Tyler smiled at her expression. "Of course," _

_Bonnie turned her back on the duo and looked down at the picture of Damon Salvatore, his blue eyes really got to her. They seemed familiar somehow._

* * *

"Bonnie, Hi." Damon said as he got up to greet her. Her held her hands in his and lightly kissed both of her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you, You look lovely."

"You too," She said as they sat. She smoothed the sun dress she wore and when her fingers touched the familiar bulge of her gun on her right outer tight she smiled genuinely.

Damon sipped his water and Bonnie turned to her own glass, the condensation on it distracting.

"So how are you enjoying New York?" Damon asked

Bonnie smiled at him "Well, I've haven't been anywhere really."

"Really?" Damon smiled charmingly "Well, Bonnie. You haven't gotten the full New York experience,"

"I've got plenty of time,"

Damon smiled at her, amused at her laid back approach.

"So Damon, what do you do?" She asked sipping from her water glass.

"I'm the CEO of my family's company ever since my father pasted away."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said mustering as much sympathy as she could for him which wasn't much but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's fine," He said motioning to a waitress. "What do you do?"

"I'm into charity but a more hands on approach. I was recently in the East and we went to rural villages building wells,"

"Oh," Damon said the light coming back into his too blue eyes "That's why you didn't seem to like the fundraiser scene,"

Bonnie nodded and looked down at the menu in front of her quickly picking out what she wanted.

The waitress took their orders but not before flirting with Damon, which he either ignored or simply didn't notice before going away with their orders.

_Slow but steady wins the race?_

:::

All in all their date when well, civil and her even asked to see her again. Bonnie had agreed glad that she was making progress, probably more for herself than her client. She bit her lip and chided herself, this was business. She could almost hear her dad right now.  
_"Business is business. Don't get too attached."_

She frowned and unlocked the door to her apartment and throwing her coat haphazardly into the closet. She looked around her spacious apartment and put the TV on, channel surfing until she found a Western that had it all; showdowns in the middle of towns, outrageous moustaches, damsels in distress and even outlaws. Like her. She looked at the screen as the Sheriff shot the villain straight in the chest...

If only that really happened in real life... But in real life the bad guys always won.

She would win, and then what? She didn't know what then. 'You never know what the future has in store,' Her grams always said to her.

* * *

**AN: I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested hmu in my private messages. Thanks for putting up with me guys.**


	3. Neon Signs

**AN: Hey guys I was supposed to upload this earlier but I kind of lost some of it and it took a little while and a lot of encouragement to type it back up, so, sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. Please enjoy and review. Reviews are love!**

**-Nica**

* * *

**Beautiful Monster Chapter 3**

He slammed the shot glass down on the weathered table of the out of the way bar he stumbled onto and enjoyed the feel of the alcohol burning a path to his stomach. It was the second Thursday of the month, the night he was normally buried hilt deep in Elena in some cheap motel outside of the city.

His vision blurred slightly he swatted away bad memories and put his face in his hand, frowning for two reasons, one, He really didn't like to drink alone and two, that illuminated sign on the wall in front of him was giving him a headache.

He fished his phone out of his pocket deciding to remedy his first qualm. She picked up on the third ring and her sleepy voice was enticing - sexy even.  
"Hello?" She said uncertainly and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Bonnie," He said and he frowned at his slurred speech. "You're sleeping so early,"

"Damon," Bonnie said more alert now, "It's one in the morning... Are you drunk?"

"I'm not," He insisted a little too quickly, his speech slurring even more making his words sound like 'Ime noff'

"I really like you Bonnie, the fluid way you move and sexy way you bite your lip when you're not sure what to say next... oh the things I could do with that pretty little mouth of yours." He continues slower so he words are intelligible this time.

Bonnie sighed in exasperation dismissing his drunk confession "Where are you? I'm coming to get you,"

Damon scoffed, he didn't need her to retrieve him, he wasn't lost... at least he didn't think so. He gave her the general directions of the bar in defeat, but- he mused- he might be able to convince her to stay. He was a charming devil after all. He smirked at his own mind's automatic replay of all his conquests.

Damon sat at the table, his fingers tapping a beat on it's surface and his eyes scanning the thinning crowd. His eyes found her the moment she walked in the door, her presence demanding attention. She was dressed casually in dark jeans, a leather jacket was thrown over a blue tank top, boots clad her feet and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, stray pieces of hair that was forgotten in her haste were swooped to the side out of her face.

She scanned the bar, ignoring the leers she received until she found Damon, sitting in a corner. She made her way through the depreciating number of patrons, her eyes never leaving his, not even to address the wert whirls directed at her. Her neutral expression dissolves into one of playful exasperation when she neared him.

"Damon," she says softly, turning her head her head slightly to study him as she rests her hand on his shoulder. His hand instinctively goes to hers and he smiles up at her.

"Bonnie," He said mimicking the same affectionate tone she used. Bonnie smiles at him and he pulls her into his lap before she could protest and demand that they leave.

His lips find her lips in the scramble and presses against them with bruising intensity, her hand goes to his chest and pushes lightly, she wasn't really into PDA. He pulls back and his hand reaches up to trace light patterns on her lips.

"Stop," She says, attempting to stand but his hand snakes around her waist keeping her in place.

"Stop what?"

"Stop giving me those bedroom eyes, you're drunk,"

He smiles and grazes her earlobe with his teeth, satisfied when he feels a shiver go through her small body. "Trust me Bonnie, I'm just as good drunk as I am sober,"

Bonnie closes her eyes and legs firmly, as if that will block out his voice that he lowered to sound like velvet sex and her mind that was imaging all the delicious things he could do to her body.

She carefully disengages Damon's hand from around her waist, he was certainly tempting. She stands and stretches her hand out to him, she tries not to look affected but it's hard when his eyes are smoldering and she's sure that if he tried again she wouldn't even resist if he tried to sex her on this old table with it's worn, mismatched, fabric clad chairs.

"Come one, time to go home,"

He looks at her hand for a second, instantly reminded of Elena and her tendencies to push him down that dark hole and then reach out to pull him up again just to revel as she pushed him down once more.

He hesitates as he takes her small warm hand in his, because he's sure that if she turns out to be anything like Elena, he'd willingly let her drive him crazy.

* * *

Bonnie looks around at Damon's high rise apartment over looking Madison Avenue, pretending to be looking the decor over with new, intrigued eyes.  
It does look different in person rather that the HD video feed she had attached to the wall of her living room... the angle was different she told herself.

She hands Damon painkillers for that killer hangover she's sure he's going to have tomorrow. He takes them and settles himself on the blue silk sheets on his custom made mattress that only rivaled his eyes; his lean frame was fully clad. She's tempted to trace the curve of his throat but she refrains just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest and his long eyelashes that cast shadows on his cheeks.

She looks down at the bustling city from the ceiling to floor window of Damon's room and smiles at the way that the people below look like ants.  
Could really give you a God complex, she thinks to herself and then grimaces, turning away from the bright lights and looking back at Damon. The eerie silence of his apartment has her nervous.

Bonnie walks over to his nightstand and fumbles around for something to write on. She triumphantly pulls her hand out as her fingers wrap around a ball pointed pen.

She scribbles a quick note on the stack of post its he has on his night stand and frees the item from its bondage. She freezes and looks around wondering what would be an ideal place for her note. She gives up and sticks the note on his head, a little surprised he didn't stir. She regards the oddity of a bright yellow post it against his pale skin and dark hair and clothing.

* * *

He lures her over with the promise of a good rom com and dinner, she gives in smiling stupidly at the gesture all day. She dresses casually, in a airy floral dress perfect for Spring and a light jacket she has grown fond of.

He walks around barefooted and wearing an amusing kiss the cook apron, and she smiles, she does want to kiss him especially when he looks up at her and wiggles his eyebrows in a very Damon like fashion. She feels helpless sitting on the island watching him prepare the meal but when she offered to help, he gave her a stern look and sat her down, so she observes him throughout the whole process, not making more conversation than necessary because he looks so caught up in what he's doing.

She stands and walks around, looking at the pictures on the mantle above his fireplace and glancing out the floor to ceiling windows that seemed to be in every room, it's not as quite as it was last night, there's the gentle humming Damon makes and it's strangely comforting. A humming that reminds her of her mother.

Bonnie never really knew her mother, apparently she passed away when Bonnie was young but ever so often she'd get flashes of long chocolate hair like hers, brown eyes and the smell of lavender. She sighed and turned away from the window when Damon called out to her; no use dwelling on her.

Damon's outdone himself, he set the table on the balcony. The light glow of the candle perched in the middle of the table giving the scene a romantic feel. Bonnie hugged her midsection and cast her eyes downwards as Damon lead her out on to the wide balcony. For some reason she didn't feel comfortable, she was having a hard time acting normally. Her mind kept flashing back to her dad, the only family she had and how this feeling she was having was supposed to be akin to the feeling you get when your loved one does something thoughtful for you; right?

It just doesn't feel right with Damon, she's here for one thing and one thing only. She doesn't need him to be so nice to her.

She sighs inwardly and puts on her game face, entertaining the flirty conversations and the touches with Damon so easily she awed herself.

* * *

It's dark when Bonnie opens her eyes, her eyes are heavy and her mouth feels like she just left cotton to marinate in her mouth. A heavy hand is draped over her midsection and she's sure she's pressed into his anterior. The rom com is playing over. Bonnie checks her watch; It's 3 in the morning.  
Crap. Did she really fall asleep with Damon? On his couch? Well... the hand he kept stroking through her hair was pretty soothing.

Repressing a sigh, she slinks out from under his arm and grabs her belongings stopping when she looks down at his peaceful sleeping face. Rolling her eyes she hunts down a pen and the stack of post its, scribbling a quick note and pressing the bright paper to his forehead.

* * *

"Tyler asked me out!" Caroline gushes over the phone. Bonnie smiles and continues her sit ups while her phone is sandwiched between her cheek and her shoulder.

"That's great Care," Bonnie said. "Actually, it's about time. The way you guys have been eye sexing each other makes my skin crawl."

Caroline sharply intook a breath "We have not!" she protested weakly. Pause. "I mean, I've _not _not undressed him in my head,"

"God Care, you sound like such a guy," Bonnie stops her workout,

Caroline gave a indignant hurrumph from her end of the phone.  
"What about you? how's your seduction assignment going along?"

"Okay, first off Care, that is a horrible way to change the topic and secondly," She paused, really assessing her assignment. "My target is acting weird. It probably has to with his brother's girlfriend. They might have had an affair. He's being cautious around me."

"Eww. She gets freaky with brothers?"

Bonnie tried not to laugh at Caroline's outburst "It doesn't matter Care. I'm making sure to stake my claim and earn Damon's trust," She squirmed a bit  
"Look Care, I got to go. I'll talk to you when I can,"

"Bye B,"

Bonnie smiled "Later C,"

* * *

**That's all for now guys. But I do intend to show more flashbacks of Damon and Elena's toxic affair, more Bamon and a club scene next chapter**

**Byeeee! **


End file.
